


Awake

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: To say that he awoke would be to give too much credit to the experience of coming to awareness as he had.
Series: Oracle of Imladris [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 Prompt: Create a fanwork that is set in the aftermath of a disaster, either natural or human-caused.

To say that he _awoke_ would be to give too much credit to the experience of coming to awareness as he had. There was silence and darkness so deep it seemed to shine despite itself. The impression of both being suffocated and embraced carefully - of drawing no breath, and having no need for it. The need for sight, similarly, fell away. The darkness was _felt_ more than it was seen. The silence _understood_ rather than heard or noticed.

Until, suddenly, it wasn't.

There was fresh air and a strong heartbeat and light, light, _light_ all around.

A voice, "Welcome."


End file.
